


荣耀屯二三事（2）

by santong



Category: ryt
Genre: M/M, all叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	荣耀屯二三事（2）

荣耀屯虽然地方偏僻但胜在民风淳朴自然无污染，早些年就有城里的大老板瞧上了这块风水宝地，现在的冯村长的又是个会做生意的，大大小小谈了不少合同，这会又接下个大单子，说是有贵人要承包村东头的大湖养甲鱼，这可把冯村长乐坏了，忙里忙外的给大老板准备接风宴。

当然冯村长知道自家屯儿的菜色铁定比不上城里人顿顿山珍海味，得来点饭后节目撑撑场面，要说屯里谁家扭秧歌扭得最好，苏家嫂子要说第二没人敢说第一，村里的小姑娘都羡慕那身段，想当年叶寡妇小花袄一裹，大扇子一挥，底下大老爷们齐齐倒一片，也就苏家汉子运气好把人娶回了家。

如今领舞的位置自然落在了叶寡妇身上，为了能让城里的大老板满意而归，那真是白天练晚上练，大半夜了还能听见叶寡妇在屋里头练功的动静，一会叫着不行了要坏了，一会儿又哭着让人轻点。

刚上任的村支书小喻不仅隔三差五上门送温暖，连歌舞排练都亲力亲为，真是太尽责了。

屯里婶子无不赞叹的说道。

终于到了表演的那一天，天还没亮红地毯就扑出了一里地，开宝马的大老板是踩着饭点来的，皮鞋锃亮，一身高档西装，油头往后梳的精光，戴着一副墨镜，脖上拇指粗细大金链，叼着根黄鹤楼，气势不凡，老板姓孙，大家都叫他孙老板。

吃饱喝足冯村长就领着孙老板到了露天操场观看文艺演出，大小姑娘没出阁的哪见过这般有钱的爷们，个个铆足了劲头扭腰动胯，眉目传情，但大老板余光都不带瞟的，直勾勾的盯着正中央叶寡妇。

叶寡妇一连跳了三场，出了一身的香汗，小嘴微张，满脸红光，两个大奶子裹在袄子里一跳一跳别提多么引人注目了，邻座老魏头看到一半连说顶不住顶不住。

冯村长一看有戏，私下叮嘱了几句。

叶寡妇跳完一场还没来得及歇会就被猪肉铺伙计张佳乐压在仓库上下其手，雪白的奶子隔着一层布料搓圆捏扁玩的不亦乐乎，这小骚货出了一身汗，奶子仿佛都有奶香溢出来。

“怎么，被大老板看着下面就骚的流水了，是哥哥的大鸡巴没把你喂饱吗？”张佳乐作势愠怒的掐了一把骚奶头。

“嘶——瞎讲什么……要干就快干。”叶寡妇难耐的磨蹭屁股后边顶着的那一根。

张佳乐刚一张嘴，门外就有大姑娘在喊叶寡妇快些出去，村长有事要说。

“来了！”叶寡妇应了声，连忙挣开整理衣裳。

“说好的今晚老地方。”张佳乐拉住他胳膊低声道。

无非是上次苞米地野合没让人尽兴，今晚说什么都要吃独食吃个饱。

叶寡妇哪里不懂野汉子的心思，暗骂他急色鬼。

出了门，他就被村长媳妇拉走了，洗了澡还换了一身时髦的衣裳，叶寡妇问啥事这么急，村长媳妇连连使眼色，让他等会嘴巴甜点，把大老板哄高兴了，今年扶助金大大的有，说罢留他一人在招待所听候指示。

没过一会酒气熏天的孙老板就来了，上手就摸，叶寡妇虽放荡风骚但这位半生不熟的轻浮的很，哪能就让他得了便宜，无奈躲了几下还是被搂在怀里摸进了齐逼小短裙。

“别这样，我不是那样的人。”叶寡妇挣了几下没挣开，只好故作矜持的推拒道。

孙老板一听乐了：“呦，还装纯呐，前些天被几个野汉子在苞米地轮流操屄的是哪个骚货来着。”

“原来是你！”叶寡妇惊。

不怪他这么惊讶，就在前些天他和霸图猪肉铺那伙人野合的苞米地里，浑身酸软的他不知道被哪个男人捡了漏，硬是一路抱着日回了家，第二天人就不见了，要不是屁股蛋上的两巴掌，他差点怀疑是哪个孤魂野鬼和他春风一度。

“啧，刚刚扭得这么骚给谁看呢，老子鸡巴都硬了，快给老子舔舔。”

孙老板拍了拍裤裆，调笑的说道：“吹得好就给你奖励。”

叶寡妇一想起那根不亚于老韩的大鸡巴，下面就开始止不住的发痒。

要说孙老板那真是个会玩的，一套玩具下来，弄得身经百战的叶寡妇差点脱水，哭的惨兮兮的，奶子都被穿了一对金耳环，至于之前约好的老地方，恐怕是只有一个人在吹冷风了。


End file.
